The Super Mario Bros Movie
T''''''he Super Mario Bros. Movie is an upcoming 3D flash/computer animated action-adventure comedy film produced by GoAnimate in association with Nickelodeon Movies and distributed by Paramount Pictures in the US and Columbia Pictures and Toei worldwide, it's based on the videogame series Super Mario Bros. made by Nintendo. The film is directed by Brian Sharp and written by Leo Benvenuti and Steve Rudnick, Timothy Harris, and Herschel Weingrod. It features the voices of Jaylen K., Tara Strong, Dee Bradley Baker, Frank Welker, and Roger Craig Smith. It is set to be the third full-length feature film to be based on the videogame series , the first feature length GoAnimate film based on a videogame, and the first feature film based on the game in 20 years. The film will commemorate the 35th anniversary of the series as well as the 30th anniversary of the release of Super Mario Bros. , and was scheduled to be released on September 13, 2015 (which was the exact day Super Mario Bros. was released in Japan back in 1985) but has been pushed back. The CGI motion capture animation (including the animation for Bowser and some of the other enemies) will be by Weta Digital. Also Animal Logic will animate scenes where the CGI characters are on flash animated scenes as well as various scenes. The film will have a 3D, IMAX and IMAX 3D release as well. Premise When two Italian brother, Mario and Luigi, who are ordinary plumbers get sucked into a pipe that takes them into a land called the Mushroom Kingdom and here's the Princess of that land has been kidnapped by a menacing turtle-like tyrant dictator, they must save her along with her sister. Along the way they find magical items that give them super abilities based on the item and will also have to find friends as well. Cast and Characters ''List of The Super Mario Bros. Movie characters'' * TigerMario2002: (credited as Jaylen K.) as Mario and Luigi, two italian brothers that work as plumbers who were sucked into a average looking toilet while on their job. TigerMario2002: also voices Bowser, the main antagonist and villain of the film who has a life long passion of kidnapping the Princess and taking over the Mushroom Kingdom after being banished from the land, (Bowser was originally going to be voiced by Joe Alaskey however due to his death the role was given to TigerMario2002) / Wario and Waluigi, evil clones of Mario and Luigi that are created by evil Bowser to stop the Mario Brothers from rescuing the Kingdom. Other voices that TigerMario2002 does in the film are Taylor the Ghost / Mr. Thomas / Toad / Koopa Troopas / Mayor Barkley / Cop #1 / Mario Jr. / Luigi Jr. / Larry Koopa / Morton Koopa Jr. / Roy Koopa / Professor Elvin Gadd / Toadsworth / Kamek / Kammy Koopa / King Boo / Baby Koopas / Baby Bowser / Baby Mario / Baby Luigi / Teenage Mario / Teenage Luigi / Teenage Wario / Teenage Waluigi / Iggy Koopa / Lemmy Koopa / Bowser Jr / Evil Hat / Dinos * Mila Kunis as Princess Peach, the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom as well as the future Queen who is kidnapped by the evil lord Bowser of the evil Turtle Koopa Kingdom. * Beyoncé as Princess Daisy, the sister of Princess Peach who was sent to the other side of the kingdom to be a queen there. * Anna Kendrick as Rosalina, the lord and owner of the Comet Observatory the place where Mario gets help on saving Princess Peach. * Bruce Willis as Malleo, Mario's rich yet annoying older cousin who always claims he owns everything that Mario touches. He is also supportive of Mario and later worries about him when he gets sucked into the Mushroom Kingdom. This is one of the new characters made exclusively for this film. * Tina Fey as Queen Toad, the queen of the Mushroom Kingdom and is also the mother of Princess Peach and Princess Daisy. * John Cleese as King Toad, the King of the Mushroom Kingdom and the father of Princess Peach and Princess Daisy. * Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog, a anthropomorphic blue hedgehog that is known for being very fast and one of the allies that Mario meets while going down the toilet which leads him into the mushroom kingdom. * Tara Strong as Toadette, one of the species of citizens that live in the Mushroom Kingdom, they are all bright in pink and are generally happy at all times unless Bowser attacks. Strong also voices Fawful, a flamboyant yet serious owner of Hinder's Plumbing and Housing Inc. where Mario and Luigi was working at until they ended up in the Mushroom Kingdom. * Dee Bradley Baker as Hammer Bros. / Lakitu / Pokey * Frank Welker as Yoshi / Bowser Roars / Donkey Kong / Diddy Kong * Bob Bergen as Old Man Toad / Austin Toad * John DiMaggio as Grandpa Bowser / Pom Pom / * Tom Kenny as Tom The Turtle / Tim and Earl / Joe Koopa / Tatanga * Jim Cummings as Dr. Robotnik (younger Dr. Eggman) / Dr. Eggman / Ganondorf / Toad Cop #1 / Toad Cop #3 * Phil LaMarr as Jamaican teacher Production In 2007, after the death of Lou Albano and the release of Super Mario Galaxy on the Wii, Nintendo global president and CEO, Satoru Iwata thought of the idea of an Flash Animated and CGI Super Mario feature film. He then shown it to the screenwriter, Brian Sharp, He was happy he was shown it too. When presenting their film to studios, Craig stipulated that the film remain under Sharp's control, saying, "We needed to have absolute quality control and keep it under Nintendo’s legacy... You can’t bring people in from the outside and expect them to understand Super Mario." On October 9, 2012, it was announced that Paramount Pictures and Columbia Pictures with Nickelodeon Movies were developing a 3D Flash Animated and computer-animated feature film based on the video game series, with Kade Klodt, Jaylen K, and Brian Sharp directing from the screenplay by Leo Benvenuti, Steve Rudnick, Timothy Harris, and Herschel Weingrod are also producing it. Brian Sharp, claiming there is no one "more protective of the videogame than myself," chose Kade Klodt as director because he showed faithfulness to classics. The film plot was thought of something that attaches to the series unlike the 1993 film that didn't connect to the videogame series at all and was loosely based on it which was the reason it had a Golden Razzie. They made sure it connected to it completely too. Sharp and his animators spent over a year looking at Nintendo's original drawing style to help translate the "hand-drawn warmth... into the cool pixel-precision of CGI" and flash animation without the fear of something getting lost in translation, such as "how the dot of an eye conveyed joy or sorrow so efficiently". In addition, on November 30, 2014, the producers was received the rights to use archive music from the videogames and series as well as scenes from the Super Mario Bros. Super Show to use in some flash back scenes. Classic locations will be featured, such as the mushroom Kingdom, Mario's house, The Flying Ship and Bowser's psychiatrist booth, each retaining their "eternal look of the videogame series." Additionally, it is updated in a 21st Century present day look but still keeping the movie like attached to the videogame series. Some Koopa characters voices are represented by the "wrup wrup" sound, as in previous media while some others have speaking parts voiced by Jaylen K. On December 31, 2012, Sony Pictures Releasing announced to distribute the film internationally. On January 8, 2013, Leigh Anne Brodsky became the managing director of Super Mario Bros. Worldwide and was set to control all the global deals for the film. In April 2013, Paramount announced that the film would be released in 3D. In October 2013, it was announced that Paul Feig would also produce. In November 2013, production of the film started with Paramount distributing domestically and Sony Pictures Releasing distributing internationally. By April 2015, 75% of the animation was complete, with some footage that debuted at CinemaCon in Las Vegas. Because of Satoru Iwata's death in July 11, 2015, TigerMario2002: finished incomplete lines for his characters in the U.S. Version and Tōru Furuya for the Japanese version. Casting was first announced in January 2010 with Cayby J as the roles of Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, and various roles. He was chosen as the two titcular plumbers as Charles Martinet was impressed with his voices of his characters that he was able to play as the roles. However, due to Cayby J having heavy scheduling issues, he was dropped from the role. TigerMario2002 also came in with Cayby J to audition for the roles and acquired them after impressing Charles Martinet with his version of the voices. At the time when he auditioned, TigerMario2002 was already being casted for the role of the Koopa Troopas. Tara Strong was also announced to be cast in the film later in 2010. The film will also have 2 post-credits scene which was confirmed after an announcement by Paramount and Sony Pictures Releasing. Soundtrack '''The Super Mario Bros. Movie: The Original Motion Picture Soundtrack 'is the soundtrack album for ''Nature Cat: The Movie. ''The album was released on November 13, 2017 A Deluxe Edition will be released on December 1, 2016, containing additional tracks. The songs are written and produced by Bill Sherman and the music is composed by Stuart Kollmorgen, who also composed the music from the show. Other songs included are "On the Loose Again" from ''Alpha and Omega ''and "Send Me On My Way" from ''Matilda. The Dog Gone songs are performed by Lena Hall and Tony Vincent. Track listing Music scores 16. "Super Mario Bros. Theme Song" (1:23) 17. "Adventure Plans" (2:10) 18. "Catalina" (3:50) 19. "The Love Dog" (2:30) 20. "Which One?" (1:25) 21. "Sirens" (2:35) 22. "Mario is Lost" (4:25) 23. "The Day is Saved!" (3:30) 24. "The Ending" (1:15) Bonus tracks on Deluxe Edition Rating This film was confirmed to be rated PG for “fantasy violence, mild action, some language and rude humor” by the MPAA in the U.S. and is rated PG for “Violence and Mild Threat” in the UK by the BBFC. Release The Super Mario Bros Movie is scheduled to be released on September 13, 2015 to concide with the 30th anniversary of the release of Super Mario Bros which was released on the exact day in U.S. theaters. In Japan, It will be released in late 2018. It was originally scheduled for release on January 13, 2015 before being rescheduled to September 13, 2015 in November 2012 then being pushed back and again in 2016. The film will be released as Super Mario Bros: The Animated Adventure Movie in most trailers, commercials, and TV Spots as well as in countries outside the U.S. Paramount will distribute the domestic release, while Sony Pictures Releasing will release the film in all overseas territories. The film will also have an IMAX 3D formatted to show 30% more on the screen than standard showings. Reception Box Office The film is predicted to open up grossing $100 million in North America and $95 million internationally with an opening box office of $195 million. Based on a survey from Fandango, this film is the most anticipated film of 2018. Videogame A videogame tie-in will be released with the film release as well. This game will be developed by Activision making it the first Super Mario Bros game outside of Nintendo although the released on Nintendo consoles are licensed by the company. The game will also be released on PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PC, Nintendo Switch, Wii U, and Nintendo 3DS making this the first Mario game to be released on non Nintendo consoles as well. The game also holds a T for Teen rating for Cartoon Violence, Mild Blood, Mild Lyrics, Language, and Crude Humor making this the first official T rated Mario game.Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:PG Rated Movies Category:IMAX 3D Category:RealD 3D Category:Sony Pictures Releasing International films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Nickelodeon Category:Sony Pictures Releasing films Category:Sony Movies Category:Sony films Category:IMAX Digital 2D Category:Specially Formatted for IMAX Category:IMAX DMR